Batman Beyond: The Bounty Returns
by jaydenheroes567
Summary: It's been Terry's 4th year as the Batman and he's faced a lot of old enemy's. He's fought Lord Superman, The Joker and even some new faces. Then later on, an old friend of Bruce's returns and has his own apprentice. Rated T for violence.


Hello my fans. Hope you love my Batman: The Bounty of A Hero because here comes the Bounty Hunter Beyond.

I don't own Batman Beyond or the New Adventures of Batman that ties with Batman Beyond. I do own the Bounty Hunter Beyond and the original Bounty Hunter.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beyond Meets The New

It's been 4 year since Terry became Batman and he's starting to regret it a little. Even though he did stop Lord Superman and had his counter-part to become the new Lord Batman, he's been having trouble with his enemies. Some of them even nearly toke him down. Right now he's stopping some Jokerz from robbing a bank again. The Jokerz are a group of teenagers who started to respect the former clown prince of crime The Joker who was killed by Tim when Joker toke control of him and made him almost like him. He then came back inside Tim later in the future and toke over his body. Terry then toke him down and Tim later went back to his normal life.

"Bruce, you there," asked Terry.

"I'm here," said Bruce Wayne, former Batman.

"Well I don't even think I should try with these Jokerz because I've caught them like thirty times."

"Well don't because you should expect the unexpected."

Terry then flew down to the robbery. They then pulled out their guns and shot lasers at Terry.

"TAKE HIM DOWN," said one of them.

Terry then threw a Batarang at their guns to blow the guns up.

"I'll get you for that," said their leader until Terry hit him with an uppercut. Then a Joker hit him with a Bat (A/N Joke.) that made him go blurry. They then started to constantly hit him that made him go blurry. They almost made him lose conscience until some of them stopped and yelled," WHO'S THAT."

When he got up, all of the Jokerz were all knocked out and one of them had a dart in his neck.

"Bruce," said Terry.

"What is it, McGinnis," asked Bruce.

"We've just had a vigilante I think take down the Jokerz while I was on the ground."

"Is there any evidence there?"

"Only this dart so I would think Ra's, but he was killed last we saw him. Though he may have a secret pit near by that place so we have no idea."

"Bring it here now."

"Okay, but why do you have to yell."

_At the Batcave:_

Terry had just made it to Bruce and gave him the dart.

"Bruce, why are you so serious about this dart."

"Because I think I know who it is, but I'm not sure yet. It's going to take awhile for this dart to be scanned so you'll have to stay vigilant. When I have something then we'll talk."

"Alright, but I better get some rest. I have school tomorrow," Terry said as he toke his suit and put it in his back pack and walked out of the Batcave from the secret entrance to the Batcave.

_The next night:_

Terry had just driven to the Manor and went into the Cave where Bruce was waiting.

"I've finally scanned the dart thanks to the upgrades to the computer and it's who I thought it was."

"Who it is?" asked Terry.

"An old friend of mine. His name is the Bounty Hunter and he was a former Justice League member like me. I haven't seen him in a long of time. The last time was when the Justice League were facing Darksied for the 5th time."

_Flashback:_

* * *

_"Darksied's ship had landed near Metropolis to take down Superman again. We knew Superman might be defeated and killed again so me and the Bounty Hunter stayed with Superman in the shadows to make sure he didn't do anything stupid like going to Darksied."_

* * *

Batman and the Bounty Hunter were hiding inside two different buildings in the shadows while Clark Kent was walking to the Daily Planet.

* * *

_"What we didn't count for Clarks super-speed which he used to escape our sight. I contacted J'onn and told him that Clark ran away and he said he knew and that Superman had just ran to Darksied and is fighting him now."_

* * *

Right now Superman is flying into Darksied and them going at each other. Darksied shot an Omega Beam at Superman and kept hitting him with punches.

* * *

_"Then me and the Bounty Hunter used our jets to get over there. When we got there, Darksied had Superman pinned down. We then flew straight at him, but his Omega Beam toke our ships down. If we hadn't ejected, we would of gotten destroyed."_

* * *

Darksied had just shot Batman's and the Bounty Hunter's planes, but they ejected before the planes exploded. Green Lantern had just used his power ring to catch them.

"Thanks Lantern," said the Bounty Hunter.

"You're welcome."(A/N It's John Stewart Green Lantern.)

* * *

_"Superman had just been sent through the Daily Planet globe and into some other buildings until he hit a street. Martian and Hawkgirl were flying straight at Darksied, but were hit by an Omega Beam. Then me and the Bounty Hunter used our trick weapons to sneak attack him."_

* * *

Batman and the Bounty Hunter had just used their trick weapons that shot out smoke that made Darksied hard to see. Then, they used their grapnel and trick dart to grab him and get to him. They then placed a bat bomb and a trick dart that exploded him into a lot of buildings that knocked him out. Superman then flew to him and used his Boom Tube to get him back to Apokolips and when he got back, he destroyed the Boom Tube.

"Now we won't have to worry about him for awhile," said Clark.

* * *

_End of Flashback:_

"And then, John went back to his old life, Dianna then went back to Themyscira, Hawkgirl found a way to get back to Thanagar and J'onn left to look out through the Universe."

"Wow. You two must have been great friends."

"We were. Then he went missing when we were following Harvey Dent."

"Wow. Well I better head home and see you later."

* * *

Well hope you love this after math of my Batman: The Bounty of A Hero.

Next Chapter: Terry meets the next Bounty Hunter.


End file.
